Family Ties Chapter 1
by SweetDreams1318
Summary: The untold story of Mia and Lucas, when Mia got pregnant, and how exactly it happened. Mia and Lucas are left alone, and Jane doesn't know of Mia and Lucas's intimate relationship. LEMONx2
1. Chapter 1

**Family Ties**

**By DegrassifanAngel**

**Chapter 1**

"**The Very Sweet Beginning."**

** Mia Jones was thirteen years old, and she felt on top of the world. She had amazing friends, an understanding mom, and one terrific boyfriend. His name was Lucas Valieri, and he was fourteen years old. His younger sister, Jane was Mia's best friend, they hung out together at Jane's house every day after school. One day, during lunch Jane found Mia at their table, and sat down and gave her a big grin. "What's got you all smiles today?" Mia asked smiling as she picked up her fork and started to eat her peaches. "I have a doctor's appointment after school today, and then my mom's taking me to get new shirts for school." Jane smiled grinning her wide bright smile. Mia smiled and shook her head giggling. "How's that really all good?" Mia asked picking up another peach and set it on her lips as a hand touched her shoulder. "Lucas! You scared me half to death!" Mia shouted dropping her peach on her lap. "Oh! Sorry Mia, here." Lucas said apologetically picking up the peach from her lap and setting it back on her tray and handing her a napkin. Mia turned and looked up at him, and folded her arms across her chest as Lucas leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "The good news, for you, Mia...is that you and Lucas have the house to yourselves all day." Jane winked and Mia blushed. "Sweet! Now I can show you what new X box games I have!" Lucas said smiling happily. "Of course." Mia said sadly. Once the lunch bell rang, Lucas picked up Mia's books and put his other arm around her waist. Lucas stopped in front of Mia's final class as he looked down at her and smirked. "I'll see you after school." He said as he touched her nose and leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Alright Lucas, see you then." She leaned up and kissed him back. He handed Mia her books and she walked into her class as he headed off to his. Mia found her spot next to Jane in their English class, which Mia could not focus on anything that was being discussed. She was anxiously waiting for the bell to ring, tapping her foot. So of course she couldn't hear the teacher call her name, Mr. Thomas walked over to her desk and raised his voice. "Mia are you with us?" He said as her attention was pulled away from the ever-slowly-moving clock. "Yes, Mr. Thomas." Mia said as she smiled. "Good, then you can present your speech next, go ahead." He said pointing to the podium in the front of the class. "Oh, uh, Mr. Thomas I don't really have a..." Mia began but Mr. Thomas was already rushing her to the front of the class. "We're waiting." He said sternly. Mia cleared her throat and on the podium was the rough draft of where she saw herself going into high school. "Um, where I see myself going into high school...the next four years...um...well I want to major in all my academics, join their spirit squad, make friends, be sure all my priorities are in order..." Mia gave it more thought. "I kind of wanted to be a teacher, honestly." Mia said and looked at her paper, the conclusion was blank. "Um...well to end this I would have to say I would like to major in Math and become a Math teacher." Mia smiled. "Good job Mia, well done." Mr. Thomas said, as the bell rang releasing all the students from their class. Mia rushed back to her desk and grabbed her bag an all of her other things. "Remember class, tomorrow we are working on Romeo and Juliet!" Mr. Thomas shouted as the class poured into the hall. Mia was practically running through the halls as she found Lucas standing in the front, on the steps. "Lucas!" Mia shouted as she came down the stairs. Lucas turned around and smiled and took her waist as she approached. "Ready to go?" Jane said turning towards them as Jane and Lucas' mother waited in her car. "Of course." Mia said as her and Lucas sat in the back seat and Jane sat up front. "So Mia, your mother said it was OK for you to stay with Jane tonight right?" Miss. Vaughn said looking in the rear-view mirror with a smile on her face. "Oh, yeah of course." Mia said as she opened her cell phone and text her mom that she was staying with Jane tonight. Her mother text back saying she didn't have a problem with it. Miss. Vaughn dropped Lucas and Mia off at the house, and smiled at them. "We will be back in half an hour, an hour tops, and there's casserole in the oven." She smiled and waved as she drove off. Mia and Lucas walked into the house, Mia set her bag down on the floor and Lucas jumped onto the couch and started to play his X box, and Mia sighed and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her pulling Mia towards him. She looked up at him, and he glanced at her and she pressed the start button on his controller, pausing his game. He turned towards her and smirked as he pulled her face to his and started to kiss her. Mia smiled and kissed him softly, and played with his hair. Lucas pulled Mia up off of the couch and led her upstairs, as he opened his door, they both looked at his room, clothes sprawled everywhere, his bed without sheets and a strange odor. Lucas shut his bedroom door and opened Jane's. "But-" Mia's sentence was cut short as Lucas kissed her and pushed her into Jane's room and shut the door behind them. Mia leaned back onto the bed and Lucas climbed over her, and took off his shirt, as Mia took off her shirt and bra. "You look...so...hot" Lucas said as he smiled when Mia started to unbutton his pants, and unzipped them slowly. Lucas pushed Mia back onto the bed, and pulled off her already unbuttoned and unzipped pants. Pulling her cute pink panties with them. Mia blushed, and pulled Lucas to her kissing him deeply, as Lucas kicked his pants and boxers to the bottom of the bed. "Lucas." Mia whispered as he was over her, and she looked up at him, the blinds where closed so a slight purple-ish light was in the room. Lucas nudged Mia's legs apart with his knee and pushed himself into her slightly as she gasped out, and he leaned forward and kissed her as he pushed himself into her completely. Mia let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to thrust inward and pulled back out, and pushed back into her. With a couple more of his deep thrusts he broke what made her a virgin, and she started to cry slightly, tears lightly ran down her cheeks as he kissed them, and continued to thrust deeper, and slightly faster. As the pain decreased and pleasure increased Mia started to moan, and breath heavier, as she put her hands on Lucas' arms and he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back, as he kept thrusting and she clung to him slightly scratching his arms. He tensed as he came closer to releasing, as did Mia. Her tightness aroused Lucas more, to where he started thrusting harder, and faster, he started to groan from pleasure biting on his lip, he leaned down kissing Mia one last time before he released himself inside of her, she too came herself. Lucas looked down at her, and his lip trembled as their bodies glistened with sweat beads. Lucas collapsed next to Mia on the bed, and closed his eyes as Mia rolled on her side, laying her head on his chest, it felt as if she peed herself. She didn't know it was Lucas' cum that was actually coming out. After about five minutes, they got dressed, fixed up Jane's bed and dashed out of the room and back downstairs as they continued to play Lucas' X box, glancing at each other, Mia scooted closer to Lucas, feeling him, so warm, she wrapped her arms around him. Enjoying the moment, Lucas smiled and tensed his arm protectively around her. Mia, finally, and slowly drifted off to sleep.**

** When Mia woke up, Lucas' arm was still protectively around her, she relaxed immediately. She sat up, and he was snoozing his head on his hand, arm on the couch. She looked around and got up off of the couch, and Lucas' eyes opened quickly as he stood up. "What?" he said looking around. "How long have we been asleep?" Mia said looking at her watch. "About twenty minutes..." Jane's voice came from the kitchen. They both turned quickly, slightly surprised. "What time did you and mom get home?" Lucas asked. "We came in when you fell asleep Lucas, hah, I'm surprised your snoring didn't wake Mia up it's so loud." Jane said laughing. "Hah..hah.." Lucas said fake laughing as he threw a pillow at Jane, hitting her dead on the forehead. "Ow!" Jane said as she rubbed her head. "Really Jane, a pillow?" Lucas said laughing. "Shut up Lucas!" Jane said as she threw the pillow back, he ducked it hit the floor. "You missed." Lucas said as he had a cocky smile on his face. "Ooh Lucas! You are so annoying sometimes!" Jane shouted. Their mom came downstairs and raised an eyebrow at the scene that was taking place. "What is going on?" She asked. Both Lucas and Jane looked down. "Nothing." Jane said. "Good, Mia...kids are you hungry?" She asked. "Starved!" Lucas said as he went into the kitchen, grabbing Mia by the hand and pulling her in there with him. As they sat at the dinner table for their mom to dish out the food, Mia stood up. "Do you need any help with that?" Mia asked. "No dear, go ahead and sit." Miss. Vaughn said smiling. She set the plates down in front of them and then sat down herself. "You are too sweet Mia, I'm glad Jane and Lucas found someone as special as you." Miss. Vaughn said as she started to dig her fork into the casserole. "Awweh thank you for the compliment Miss. Vaughn." Mia said blushing and smiling happily. Once dinner was done it was time for showers, brushing teeth, and bed. They were all upstairs and Mia took her bag upstairs to Jane's room, and shut the door behind her. "Who is going to shower first?" Jane said, going into her closet and grabbing her pajama pants and shirt. "You can, I can wait." Mia said as she sat on Jane's bed. "Okay, I wont be long, promise." Jane said running passed Lucas into the bathroom, shut and locked the door. Lucas banged on the door, "come on Jane!" Lucas shouted. "Hey." Mia said in Jane's doorway and Lucas turned around. Lucas walked over to Mia in her silk robe and kissed her softly. They stood in Jane's doorway and smiled, talked, and waited for the bathroom. Jane finally came out and stretched as she saw her brother and best friend kissing in the doorway of her room. "Alright guys, that's still not easy to get used to." Jane said as she pushed between them and went into her room and shut the door. Mia giggled and ran into the bathroom, and tried to shut the door, but Lucas was too fast and put his foot in the doorway stopping the door from closing all the way. "Aah!" Mia squealed, as Lucas pushed the door open and came in putting his arms around her kissing her hard. Lucas stepped into the bathroom, shut and locked the door behind him and started to untie Mia's robe. "Wait! What about your mom, Jane?" Mia asked putting her hand over his, stopping him. "Mom is sleeping, soon Jane will be too...relax." Lucas said as he untied Mia's robe, and removed his shirt, pants and boxers, and they stepped into the shower. "I love you..." Mia whispered as she kissed Lucas again, as she turned on the water from behind her, and as the water hit their bodies, Lucas was lifting Mia's leg, and pushed her against the shower wall, and started to thrust into her again, Mia's eyes widened and leaned her head back, as water streamed down her chest, and Lucas', he started to thrust harder, and faster, the water made it easier to move. Mia was less tense, and the pain was short this time, Mia was enjoying the pleasure, as she kissed Lucas, she pulled his necklace so he kissed her harder. As they finally came again, Lucas pulled out, and rinsed himself off. They finally washed up, and rinsed off, and climbed out of the shower. "That was...nice." Mia said as she put a towel around her hair, on her head, and dried her body off with another towel. "I love you too..." Lucas said as he dried off, and put on his clean pair of boxers, and black wife-beater. Mia smiled, blushing and put on her night gown, and underwear. "You look cute." Lucas said as he brushed his teeth. "Thanks, I love your look too...very...dark...sexy." Mia smiled as she put the toothpaste on her purple-black swirl toothbrush. After that, Mia dried off her hair, and put it in a ponytail. Lucas opened the bathroom door, and they stopped between Lucas' bedroom and Jane's. "See you in the morning, beautiful." Lucas said as he kissed Mia sweetly. "Good night Lucas." Mia said smiling, kissing Lucas back. She turned and quietly opened Jane's door, and shut it behind her. A lamp turned on, Mia turned and slammed her back against the door. "What took you so long?" Jane asked sitting up. "I had to wait for Lucas..." Mia said as she set her dirty clothes in the basket. "Oh, alright." Jane said. Mia went over to Jane's futon as it was already pulled into a bed, and made ready for Mia to sleep in. She turned to Jane and smiled, "thanks." Mia said as she slipped under the covers. "Your welcome." Jane said. "Hey...Jane?" Mia said as she thought about telling Jane what happened between Lucas and her today. "Yeah Mia?" Jane said looking at Mia with a smile. Mia thought how Jane would react, and then she didn't want to loose her best friend. "N-never mind." Mia said. "Okay, good night Mia." Jane said as she turned off the lamp. "Good night Jane..." Mia trailed off as she turned on her side, and slowly started to fall back asleep. How could she tell her best friend that she had sex with Lucas, let alone knowing her best friend and her boyfriend are brother and sister. Mia would have to tread carefully. **

…**..Wait for Chapter 2 "The Test HA S To Be Wrong...Doesn't It?" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Ties**

**Chapter 2**

"**The Test HAS to Be Wrong...Doesn't it?"**

**Mia woke up the next morning and sat up in the futon bed, stretched and looked at Jane's bed. It was empty, she got kind of scared thinking she missed school, and jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. She saw Lucas and Jane downstairs at the table eating breakfast. "There you are sleepy head." Jane said laughing, as she ate her eggs and Lucas stood up and went to the stairs and kissed Mia lightly and went back to his seat. "Good morning." Mia said rubbing her eyes, and looked around, as their mom pulled a plate out of the oven nice and hot for Mia. "Here you are sweety, nice and hot." Miss. Vaughn said as she set Mia's plate down next to Lucas'. Mia sat down next to Lucas and pulled her chair in, as she started to eat, she stopped and looked out the window, it was daylight alright. "Hey, what time is it?" Mia asked as she took a drink of her orange juice. "It's 9:30 why?" Jane said asking as she finished her breakfast. "9:30? like in the morning? What about school?" Mia said standing up. "Calm down, beautiful, we are still going to school, my mom called and the school knows." Lucas said, Mia became confused. "Um, why are we coming in late?" Mia asked looking from Jane to Lucas, as she continued to eat her breakfast. "Because mom decided to let you sleep in, your lucky." Jane said as her mom nudged her. "Oh, you didn't have to do that." Mia said looking at Miss. Vaughn. "It was no problem Mia." She said with a smile. After they finished their breakfasts, they headed upstairs to get ready. "So, did you have any good dreams last night?" Jane asked grabbing her outfit for the day out of the closet. "Huh?" Mia asked as she pulled her clothes out of her bag. "You were moving around a lot and making noises, sounded like a good dream." Jane giggled. Mia blushed, took off her night gown and put her bra on. "Yeah, it was a good dream." Mia said as she pulled on her pants, and shirt. "About my brother?" Jane said as she finished getting dressed. "Yeah...kinda..." Mia blushed again. "It's OK, it's just a dream Mia." Jane said as she grabbed her backpack. "Yeah...I know..." Mia said as she put the rest of her clothes in her bag and put the bag around her shoulder. She thought about telling Jane right then and there what her and Lucas had done the other day. But as Jane opened her bedroom door, and Lucas was standing there, she automatically changed her mind. Lucas would get mad if he found out Mia was talking about their life to his sister. So Mia kept her mouth shut as they all headed downstairs. Lucas put his arm around Mia, and as they went outside, Lucas stopped Mia in the hall before going out the front door. "You didn't say anything to Jane about yesterday, did you?" He asked putting his arm in front of her. "No, of course not." Mia said. "Good." Lucas said as he put his arm back around her and they got into the car. Mia looked out the window as the car started and began to drive down the road. Lucas pulled Mia in for a heavy kiss, Jane turned around, "gross you guys!" Jane turned back around to face front. Mia and Lucas just laughed and they pulled up to the school. They got out and headed into school, Lucas kissed Mia one more time, and headed to find his old friend Jhonny. Mia and Jane walked into the school to find their friends. Walking in, Mia was thinking about yesterday, and whether or not she should tell one of her other friends. Lucas said not to tell Jane, but he never said she couldn't tell anyone else. But she shook the thought out of her head, Lucas would be peeved just to find out she told anyone. So she kept her mouth shut, as she walked over to Anya and Holly J. "Hey you guys, are you ready for our Romeo and Juliet stuff today?" Mia asked as she smiled and they walked into their English class. During this time, Mia became close friends with Anya, but still hung out with Jane at her house every night. And the past four weeks have been hell, she's been feeling sick, and occasionally throwing up every now and then. It's been eight weeks since the 'secret sex' but Mia didn't think anything of it because, Jane says she came down with the flu that has been going around lately. Lucas said it was from him, because Jhonny had it and says Jhonny gave it to him, and he must have given it to Mia. At the dinner table that night, Mrs. Vaughn made spaghetti and meatballs. The garlic in the sauce made Mia sick to her stomach. She almost threw up at the table as the plate was set in front of her. She ran upstairs and into the bathroom, lunging herself at the toilet as she threw up. After she finished she flushed and ran to the sink and rinsed her face off. Lucas was standing in the doorway, Mia jumped. "Lucas...sorry I don't know what's been happening really I guess this flu is hitting me hard." Mia said as she started to walk passed Lucas. He put his arm in her way, and looked at her. "Mia, are you sure you're okay? You've been like this for a while now, the flu can't be this long." He said then looked at her, "maybe you should go to the doctor." He said and Mia put her hand on her stomach feeling another round coming up. "Yeah I think I should." Mia said as she turned and threw up in the toilet again. Lucas walked over and held her hair back, and turned his head away from it. Mia pulled away from the toilet and let out a sigh, before she turned and washed her face again. "Come on, just go to bed, get some sleep." He said as he helped Mia into her bed in Jane's room. "I'm sorry I've been kind of sucking at being the girlfriend, me throwing up all the time, and having this flu." Mia said sighing. "No worries, at least I get to see you." Lucas said smiling, he leaned forward kissing her lightly and then on the forehead. "Good night beautiful." He said as he shut off the light and shut the door. "Good night..." Mia said as she turned in her bed. The next day Mia woke up and Jane was still sleeping. "What time is it?" Mia asked herself as she got up and looked at Jane's clock, "ugh, four-thirty?" Mia shouted in a whisper. She felt a heaving feeling in her stomach again and she held back the urge to barf and grabbed her actual night gown and ran to the bathroom to throw up, and then shower. As she stood in the steamy water, her skin had goosebumps, she let out a breath and rinsed the shampoo from her hair, and added conditioner. "You'll get better..." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and rinsed the conditioner from her hair as she began to wash her body, and finally rinsed off completely, and stepped out of the shower. She tilted her head down, and wrapped a towel around her hair. She pulled the towel up, and twisted it, sitting it on her head, as she dried herself off with another towel, and put on her underwear, and night gown. She opened the bathroom door, and Lucas was standing there, sleep still in his eyes. "What are you doing?" He whispered, still very tired. "Taking a shower?" Mia said with a smile. "How do you feel?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. "Better." Mia said as she hugged him back. "That's good, now go back to sleep, I told you, it's helping." Lucas said as he kissed her warmly and went into the bathroom to pee. She smiled and shut the door behind her, taking her dirty clothes into Jane's room and threw them in the basket. She crawled back into bed, and Jane sat up. "How do you feel, better after your shower?" Jane smiled, Mia jumped. "You scared me, but yes, I feel so much better." Mia said smiling back. "That's good...glad to hear it...well I'm heading back to bed, gotta get up in an hour." Jane said pointing at her clock. "Yeah, you're right, good night Jane." Mia said. "Night Mia." Jane said as she turned and went back to sleep. Mia snuggled comfortably under her covers, feeling good and relaxed, she finally got a good nights sleep. She woke up to Jane shaking her lightly. "Come on Mia, wake up." Jane said, Mia rolled over and sat up. "What?" Mia rubbed her eyes. "It's time to get dressed and come eat some breakfast." Jane said. "Alright, I'll be down in a sec." Mia said, Jane smiled and went downstairs shutting the door behind her. Mia got up, and got dressed, then headed downstairs too. Everyone had a smile on their face. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better Mia." Mrs. Vaughn said sliding Mia a plate of pancakes with syrup and orange juice. "Thanks, I'm really starving." Mia said digging into her food, as everyone else ate their breakfasts, Mia finished first, and ran upstairs to grab her bag. She came back down, Lucas was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready?" He said, "Ready." Mia smiled at him as he put his arm around her and led her to the car. On the ride over, Jane talked to Mia about going to the mall with the girls after school. Mia smiled and nodded after kissing Lucas for the millionth time. "Yeah, sounds great." Mia said. When they pulled up to the curb in front of the school, they climbed out of the car, and waved their mom off. Lucas kissed Mia one more time, before heading over to his bully friends, and Jane grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her through the doors. "Don't forget that Romeo and Juliet essay is due today...what a great way to die, feeling guilty because you killed the one you love. Classic." Jane said as they approached Holly J and Anya. "Hello girls, what's going on today?" Jane said smiling. "Nothing much..." Holly J said. "Boring." Jane said looking around the halls. "That's what I'm saying." Holly J replied turning with Jane and looking for something to do or someone to mess with. Mia reached into her bag, Anya smiled at Mia as she dug through her bag,Mia pulled out her buzzing cell phone. Her mom was calling her, and she didn't feel like answering, she knew it wasn't right but she hit the ignore button anyway. She put her cell back into her bag and the pregnancy test box fell out and hit the floor. It sounded like the loudest noise in the world, like everything had just fell from the ceiling. Mia's heart thudded, but all the girls were facing the other way, all of them except for Anya, whose eyes widened at the sight of the box. She covered her mouth to keep the words from escaping as Mia put a finger to her lips, and bent down to pick up the box and quickly stuffed it in her bag. Anya shook her head, her mouth still covered, Mia blushed as she looked down at the floor and turned fast and started heading the other way to the girls bathroom. "Hey Mia! Where are you going? Class is this way!" Jane shouted after Mia as they turned to see her leaving. Mia started to cry, as she ran through the halls towards the girls bathroom. Anya started to follow, "Mia, Mia come back! Talk to me." she called out. Mia ran into someone, she fell backwards slightly as hands grabbed her arms, stopping her from falling. She looked up, tears still running down her cheeks, "L-Lucas..." She gasped out, the look on his face scared her. It was worry mixed with anger and confusion, as he pulled her closer to him. "Hey hey hey, whats the matter?" He said as she pulled away from his grasp. "I..I can't talk about this now..." She said as she ran into the girls bathroom and up to the sink to stop herself. She clung to the side of the counter tightly, breathing heavy, as she looked into the mirror in front of her. The bathroom door creaked open, Mia turned in shock trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Anya..." Mia said as Anya walked closer. "Mia...are you...really pregnant?" She asked. Mia nodded, as she went to feel for her bag, and it wasn't there. "M-my bag! I must have dropped it when I ran into Lucas!" Mia said. "You did, I grabbed it." Anya said holding it up. "Thank you!" Mia said running over to Anya and grabbed her back. "Mia, you need to go see the doctor, or at least the nurse, she can do checkups you know? She can tell you for sure." Anya said. Mia sighed as started to dig through her bag nervously. "Will you go with me?" Mia asked with a sincere smile. "Of course." Anya smiled as she walked over and hugged Mia tightly. "No matter what, everything is going to be just fine." Anya said as Mia hugged her back. "Now lets see what we can do about your mascara." Anya giggled as she grabbed a tissue from her purse and wiped Mia's smudged make up and fixed it up for her. "Thank you again Anya." Mia said. "No problem, that's what friends are for." Anya smiled as she walked with Mia out of the girls bathroom. Lucas was standing there, arms folded across his chest. "Lucas..." Mia said in a whisper, "okay Mia, now tell me what the hell is going on!" Lucas said as he stepped closer. "Lucas...I really can't...please not now?" Mia said. Lucas nodded, really pissed off he looked at her. "Alright, tonight, my house." He said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her before he walked away. Anya took Mia to the nurses station and knocked on the door. Mrs. Peeves was in the station, thankfully Mia wouldn't have to wait. "Yes girls, what can I do for you?" She asked with a bright smile. Anya looked at Mia for the OK, and Mia nodded. "Mia needs you to...examine her." Anya said as she closed the door behind her and Mia. "Examine her, why?" Mrs. Peeves looked at Mia. "She took a pregnancy test and...well..." Anya said looking at Mia. Mia was in shock, and she couldn't say a word, she kept her eyes focused on her shoes. The new ones she just got from the mall when she went last week shopping with Lucas and his mom. Last week, when she had no worries, no responsibilities, except Lucas, spirit squad, and her exams. All changed in just a week? No way possible. "Alright Mia, take a seat...and would you like Anya to stay?" Mrs. Peeves asked. Mia looked up quickly and nodded. "Yes." She uttered one small word as she hopped into the chair. "Legs up here Mia." Mrs. Peeves said as she patted the stirrups. Mia gulped hard and placed her feet in the stirrups, and laid her head back looking at Anya who just smiled weakly. Mrs. Peeves pulled a blanket over Mia's waist and looked at Mia. "Would you please, pull down your clothing Mia?" Mrs. P said as Mia slowly with shaky hands pulled down her shorts and underwear. Mrs. P grabbed the new scope-like object and places a lubricant on it. "You might feel some slight pressure dear." She said to Mia as she slowly slid the scope into her. Mia closed her eyes, she felt the pressure, and it was uncomfortable, until Anya's hand grabbed hers. Mia looked up and saw Anya standing there and smiled, "it will be OK." Anya said reassuringly. Mia nodded as the nurse looked at Anya. "Anya, would you pull the blanket off of the monitor please? I haven't had to use this machine in quite some time, and turn the green button towards the door, thank you." She said as Anya turned the green dial, and the screen lit up. The nurse pulled the monitor on it's stand with wheels closer to her, as she fixed the nobs and adjusted the sound and screen. She turned the scope and focused in on the womb. "See there, that's the amniotic sac, and that there..." She pointed towards the little flicker on the screen. "Yeah?" Mia said sitting up slightly to see. "That's the heartbeat, yes, you are pregnant." Mrs. Peeves said. Looking up at Mia whose eyes widened along with Anya's, and Mia squeezed Anya's hand. "Oh...my...god...Mia!" Anya shouted slightly. Mia covered her mouth, and started to cry again. "Oh...no...no...no." Was all Mia could say as Mrs. Peeves put the machine away and went to wash her hands. "This can't be happening." Mia said shaking her head. "Oh, honey!" Anya said hugging Mia again. "Everything will turn out OK." Anya said smiling. "Okay?" Anya said looking at Mia. "O-okay." Mia hiccuped. Mrs. Peeves came back into the room. "Would you like me to call your mother?" She said. "N-no! I'll tell her when I go home." Mia said getting out of the chair. "Okay Mia, come visit me again." She said as Mia nodded, grabbed her bag and headed out the door with Anya. Mia leaned her head back against a locker, and Anya tried to hide her open mouth. "Is this really happening?" Mia asked. Anya had a sympathetic look on her face and nodded. "Hey you guys! Where were you?" Mia and Anya's heads lifted up, as Jane was walking towards them. Oh no...how was Mia going to tell her best friend...or worse...how was Mia going to tell her boyfriend?**

**Find out next in Chapter 3 "Is This Really Happening!"**

**Please Please Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Ties**

**Chapter 3**

"**Is This Really Happening?"**

** Jane walked towards Mia and Anya, calling out to them, as she got closer. Mia's heart was pounding in her chest. How could she tell Jane? Her best friend, one of her only close friends? She couldn't, she would wait, she had a while before she had to say anything. "Jane, hey...sorry we missed you." Anya said as Mia gathered her thoughts. "Yeah Jane, we're so sorry." Mia said as she re-clipped her bag. "Where did you guys go? Mia, why where you crying?" Jane said as she placed a hand on Mia's arm. "Oh, that...oh I just had a problem with my mom..." Mia thought about her words. "Oh, did she text you or something?" Jane asked. "Yeah...she called actually." Mia said. "Was she mad you are staying over all the time?" Jane asked. "Yeah, actually." Mia laughed slightly, about to start crying again. "Hey, uh Jane? Would you save me and Mia a seat in lunch?" Anya said as she saw Mia about to burst tears again. "Oh, yeah sure." Jane said as she started to walk away. "Wait, what about you guys? Where are you two going?" Jane asked. "Oh, we were just going to go to Mia's locker." Anya said. "Oh, alright then, see you guys at lunch." Jane said heading towards the cafeteria. When the girls turned to head to Mia's locker, they bumped into Lucas. "Lucas." Mia said as she touched her chest. "You scared us, what are you doing here?" Mia said as she looked into the nurses station, Mrs. Peeves was putting away the scanning equipment. "Going to see Mrs. Peeves." Lucas said raising an eyebrow at Mia. "Why are you here?" He said tilting his head down to see her closer. "Oh, uh...u-upset stomach." Mia said as Anya just smiled nervously. "Oh...okay. So, where are you going now?" He said, completely ignoring Anya trying to tell him. "I asked Mia." Lucas said glancing at Anya quickly and back to Mia. Anya got quiet, as Lucas stared deep into Mia's eyes, searching for the truth. "Oh," She coughed, "m-my locker, I have to get some books out of it." Mia said as she adjusted her bag. "That too heavy? I could carry it for you?" Lucas suggested reaching for Mia's bag. Mia quickly jerked backwards, "no that's okay!" Mia slightly shouted. Lucas just glared slightly, as he stepped closer to Mia. "You're hiding something, Mia. And I wanna know what it is. Now." He said as Mia looked down, she hated it when he talked serious. "Well...I.." Mia began but the lunch bell rang, Anya started pulling Mia towards her locker. "Oh look, there's the bell, we better get headed to Mia's locker if we want to make lunch." Anya said quickly pulling Mia past Lucas, as she did, Lucas grabbed a hold of the strap of Mia's bag, and pulled back. Mia fell backwards slightly, and turned to see Lucas. "Lucas! What are you doing?" Mia said as she pulled her bag. "Let go." Mia said. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." Lucas said pulling more towards his way. "Lucas." Mia said, as Lucas pulled harder, her bag was pulled off her shoulder and dumped out onto the floor. Silence rang through as the First Response Pregnancy Test box fell to the floor. This time, it wasn't just Anya who saw...Lucas' face started turning red. He didn't say a word, as he picked up the box, the test itself fell out onto his hand. The blue lines were as bright as they could be, Lucas' lip shook slightly, in anger. His hand gripped the test so hard his knuckles turned white. Both mouths of Mia and Anya hung open, and Mia felt the hot burning of the tears welling up in her eyes again. Mia turned to run, and Lucas' hand was tightly gripped onto her arm. "Lucas, let go!" Mia said as she started to cry. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted as Mia winced slightly at his anger. "B-because I was going to wait and tell you later." Mia said through hiccups now. "What the hell Mia?" Lucas said holding the test tightly in his hand shaking it. "How long have you known?" He shouted again. "N-not that long." Mia said. "So that's why you were crying, and at the nurses." Lucas said calming down just slightly. He shook his head and threw the first response test box onto the floor of the hallway with all of Mia's other things. He let her go and pushed past her and started walking towards the front main doors. "Lucas, where are you going?" Mia called out to him starting to follow him. Anya stopped her, shaking her head, "he just needs to be alone right now." Anya said. Mia stopped and watched Lucas walk right out of the front doors of Lakehurst High, and her life. Mia collapsed to her knees as she started to cry hard, knowing that he wasn't coming back. Anya bent down and put her arms around Mia, as people started surrounding the noise. "What happened?" Where all people where asking. Suddenly, Mia felt another set of hands on her shoulders, as she turned to see Jane. "Jane!" Mia said, wiping her eyes turning towards Jane. "Mia, what the hell happened?" Jane asked looking at Mia's bag, as she suddenly saw it, the empty box. "M-Mia?" Jane said turning her head back towards Mia. "W-why do you...oh my god...Mia, you're pregnant?" Jane said standing up fully now. "Wait Jane I-" Mia was stopped mid-sentence. "Mia, are...you...pregnant?" Jane asked. "Yes." Mia said as Jane backed up. "J-Jane where are you going?" Mia said pulling herself up. "H-how could you do this?" Jane said as she stepped on the box. "W-what?" Mia shouted. "I didn't do anything, Lucas and Me, did this together, it wasn't just me Jane..I-" Jane slapped Mia. Mia got quiet. "You, I can't believe you Mia!" Jane shouted as she turned and walked away. "J-Jane you can't go!" Mia shouted. Jane just walked away, down the hall and back into the cafeteria. Mia sighed, Anya ran up behind Mia, "I'm sorry Mia..." Anya said as she started picking Mia's stuff up. Mia bent down and started throwing stuff into her bag. "No, Anya I got it, it's okay..." Mia said as she grabbed the box and threw it into the trash can next to the lockers. She should have done that in the first place. She looked around for the test, but she couldn't find it. "Hey, Anya...did you- do you know who took the test? It's gone!" Mia said looking around. "No..where did it...wait Mia..." Anya said as Mia looked at her. "Lucas had it...he took it." Anya said. Holly J rushed past the crowd. "Move it!" She said shoving younger classes out of the way. "Shouldn't you all be some where? Shows over, move it!" She said as the group mumbled and walked away. "Wow, what happened? Mia, you get beat up or something?" Holly J said kneeling down. "N-no..." Mia said shoving the rest of her stuff back into her bag. "Then...what happened?" Holly J asked looking at Anya. "I got into a fight with Lucas...and Jane." Mia said putting the bag back around her shoulder. "Why?" Holly J asked confused. "No reason...really. I-I gotta go." Mia said turning towards the principals office. "Thanks Anya, for everything." Mia said hugging Anya as she walked to the office. Anya smiled back as Mia opened the office doors and sat down waiting to see Mr. Sheppard. "OK, Anya...spill." Holly J said as Anya saddened. "Mia's...pregnant." Anya said as she shrugged. "No...way!" Holly J said in shock as she had a smile across her face. Anya nodded, "so...Lucas found out, and now he's majorly pissed?" Holly J asked. "Yeah." Anya said. Holly J pulled Anya towards the cafeteria. "Tell me everything that happened." Holly J said as they walked into the cafe. **

** Mia tapped her foot as Mrs. Mink the secretary motioned for Mia to go into Mr. Sheppard's office. Mia shut the door behind her and sat down in a chair across from Mr. Sheppard's desk. "So, Mia...what can I do for you?" Mr. Sheppard asked. Mia leaned forward, began to speak as Mrs. Mink opened the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Sheppard, a fight is happening in front of the school. "Stay here Mia." Mr. Sheppard said as he ran out of his office. Mia opened the window blind to see out front of the building. She saw Lucas on top of another student, beating him up, punching him in the face. When Mr. Sheppard got out there, him and another teacher pulled Lucas off of the student. It was one of Mia's ex-boyfriends, Nick. He didn't look much now, though. Lucas got out of their grips and walked over to Nick quickly and kicked him one last time before walking away off of school grounds. "Lucas Valieri, get back here!" Mr. Sheppard called out. Lucas kept walking, so Mr. Sheppard tended to Nick, who laid bleeding horribly on the ground. Kids whispered, as Mia overheard, "Nick was talking about Mia." One kid said. "Yeah, I heard him, he called Mia a slut, the next thing we see is Lucas behind Nick, pushes him to the ground and he starts wailing on him." Another kid said. Mia heard Mr. Sheppard coming and quickly got back into her seat. The door opened, "sorry about that Miss Jones." Mr. Sheppard said with a grin as he sat in his chair. "Now...how can I help you?" He asked again. "I need to go home. Could I call my mom?" She asked with a smile. "Sure, Mia...is everything alright?" He asked as he slid the phone towards her. Mia picked it up and dialed the number, and sighed when she heard her mothers voice. "Hello?" Her mom asked. "Hey, mom it's me." Mia said as she sighed. "Mia, what's the matter?" Her mom asked, concerned as usual. "I need you to come pick me up." Mia said. "Has there been a problem, or accident?" Her mom asked. "No, but I just need to come home." Mia said she started to choke up. "Oh, of course honey, I'll be there in a few minutes." She said as she hung up. Mia hung her end up too, and stood. "Mia, I can tell there's something wrong, please, talk to me?" He said as he put his phone back. "It's nothing Mr. Sheppard, honest." Mia smiled. "Alright, Mia...but if you need to talk." Mr. Sheppard began. "I know where you are." Mia smiled. "Alright, see you hopefully tomorrow Mia." He said as Mia shut the door behind her. Mia went out the front doors and sat on them, waiting for her mother to pull up. She heard footsteps behind her, as she turned to see who it was, her mother pulled up. "Hey Mia, words flying around school, that you're a slut, is that true? And are you really pregnant?" Jhonny DiMarco asked her as she stepped down the stairs. Mia walked to the car, and suddenly she was pulled back slightly words whispered in her ears. "Is Lucas really the father, or are you making that up?" He whispered in her ear. She turned around and slapped him in the face, he backed up holding his cheek. "Go away Jhonny." Mia said as she took one step closer to him. "I am not making anything up." She said angrily as she turned and got into the car and her mother drove away. "What was that all about?" She asked. "Him being a jerk, as usual." Mia said as she chewed on her nail. "Hey, mom, could you stop by Lucas and Jane's house? I forgot some stuff, and just wanted to grab it." Mia asked, her mom smiled and turned down their road. "Sure, honey...wait does that mean you're gonna spend some time at home?" Her mom asked with a glowing smile on her face. "Yeah." Mia smiled as she pulled up in front of their house. She got out of the car, and opened the door, and looked around. No one was home. So Mia ran up the stairs and grabbed all of her things. She walked out of Jane's room and set the stuff down, she opened Lucas' door and walked in. She started looking for some of her things, and she got what she found and shut the door behind her, and walked out of the house, for what she imagined to be the very last time. When she got to the car, she found the door, and opened it, throwing all of her clothes and stuff into the backseat. She shut the door and turned to see her mom talking to Lucas and Jane's mom. "Mrs. Vaughn! W-what are you doing home?" She asked. "Got off work early, got lucky." She said laughing with Mia's mom. "What are you doing here, so early Mia? School's not out yet, or is it...am I going crazy?" She laughed, as Mia's mom shook her head. "No, schools not out yet, Mia called, she had an emergency...so I picked her up. "She's coming home for a while she says." Mia's mom smiled. "Oh Yeah? When can we expect you back then, Mia?" She smiled, Mia's gut hurt, when she said 'we' as if Jane and Lucas were expecting her back. "I...I don't know yet." Mia said as she looked at her mom. "Well, we'd better head home. I'll talk to you later Lori." Mia's mom said as they waved off to each other. "So Mia, what was your big emergency?" Her mom asked turning the car on, and driving home. "When we get home mom." Mia said looking out her window. Her mom pulled over, and Mia started to freak. "W-what is it mom?" Mia said looking at her. "Tell me now Mia, I really want to know." Her mother pushed, and faced Mia. "Mom..I..I'm, p-pregnant." Mia said looking down at her feet. "Mia?" Her mom said looking at her. "Mom...I'm so sorry!" Mia said starting to cry. "Oh no...baby...baby, my baby..." Her mom said pulling Mia to her putting her arms around her holding her close. "Mia, ...what are you going to do...about this?" She said looking at Mia. "I'm not getting an abortion...if that's what you think. "Of course not Mia." Her mom said, looking like five years have been taken away so suddenly. Mia knew she was stressing her mom out. "Mom...I'm not giving the baby up for adoption...I'm keeping it." Mia said as she looked at her mom. Her mother sighed, and started the car, it started to rain. And Mia couldn't help but let her mind wander to Lucas, she wondered what he was doing, where he was. As they drove down different roads, Mia saw him, walking down this alley way, a cheat, faster way to get him home. "Stop the car!" Her mom spiked the brakes, and Mia jumped out of the car, as it was pouring rain. Mia ran right up behind Lucas, as he turned to see her. "Lucas! Lucas I'm so sorry! I never meant for it to happen like this!" Mia shouted over the thunder, and the pounding of the rain on the metal roofs of the buildings. Lucas faced her now, his expression showed anger, and rage. His jaw tensed, as he didn't know what to say. "Lucas...I'm sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen...it just did!" Mia said throwing her hands in the air. She took a step closer, and touched his shoulder. "Come on...Lucas...we are having a baby." He grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away. "No...you, are having a baby. Not me." He said as he turned around and started walking towards his road. "No..no don't leave...Lucas!" Mia shouted, but Lucas ignored her and kept walking. Mia sighed, and looked down at the water drops, dripping in the puddles. She sighed, as she looked up, tears running down her cheeks, mixing with the rain, as she walked Lucas walk away. Watched him walk away from everything; her, their relationship, the baby. She waited until he was out of seeing range and headed back to the car and got in the car shutting the door as her mom re-started the car. "Can you tell me what you were doing?" Her mother asked. "Lucas..." Was all Mia could say, her mother just nodded, and sighed. "I'm sorry honey." She said as they finally made it to their house. "Hurry up on inside, get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." Her mom said as she ran up the stairs to her room. She opened the door, everything was the same, very childish. Mia realized she would have to changed everything. Her dresser would have to be moved, her bed moved, to make room for the crib. Mia was imagining the rearranging in her mind. Then her mothers hand on her shoulder startled her. "Mom!" She gasped as she turned around. She wrapped her arms around her mom and started to cry more. "Oh baby...I'm so sorry you have to go through this." She said running her hand on her hair. "Mom?" Mia said hugging her mom tighter. "Yes sweety?" She answered. "I'm scared." Mia put her head in her moms shirt, as if she could hide from this mess she's stuck with. "Oh honey." Her mother said. "Is this really happening?" Mia whispered to herself. As she kept thinking of the image where Lucas walked away, leaving her standing there, alone, in the rain. **

**READ, REVIEW.!**

**Thanks soo much. Look forward to Chapter 4 "Getting Fat."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Getting Fat!"**

**(Well here it is! It's been so long, I didn't think anyone was really reading this but I started to read it again so I figured I will write a few more chapters! So Enjoy! For you who sent me the email girl!)**

**Well, it's been five months since Mia found out she was pregnant, Lucas walked out of her life, and Jane has deserted her. She hasn't left the house since she left home with her mom that day after school. She didn't know what she should do next, Mia just spent her days laying in bed, it was summer break anyway and she felt she didn't need to go anywhere. Even though her mom tried to push her to do something. Anya has called and left messages over and over, but Mia felt like she was alone. And that she needed to stay alone for a while, to convince herself this was really happening. She basically closed herself off, her mom brought her meals to her room, every once in a while she would come downstairs, but that was only if her mom refused to bring any food up to her. As Mia lay on her bed, she climbed out of bed, and her stomach was getting round, she hadn't started to get round until she hit the beginning of the fourth month, and once she popped she couldn't stop. She looked to see the suns rays shining through her window, and she sat up slowly. Her stomach felt like she swallowed too much food, and she couldn't get rid of it. She grumbled and slipped her feet into her slippers and walked by her dresser to the door. She stopped suddenly and backed up, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and her mouth fell open. It's as if her belly popped 10 times it's normal size over night! "I'm so fat!" Mia yelled and threw her head back in anger. Her mom came into her room, opening the door quickly. "Mia, what's the matter?" She said breathlessly. Mia turned towards her mom and her moms eyes widened, since she hasn't seen much of Mia except from under piles of blankets. "Wow, so you really are getting bigger aren't you?" Her mom kind of chuckled. Lori knew there was nothing she could do about Mia's being pregnant, but she told herself she would make this pregnancy as easy as possible for Mia, and not being negative about it would definitely help her daughter. "Mom, seriously I can't do this!" Mia said putting her hands on her back, helping to hold up her stomach. "Oh yeah, Mia, your letter came today, they re-arranged the schedule at Lakehurst." Mia groaned and hung her head low. That school…all her old friends…how could she go back…looking like this? Mia grabbed the letter and read it, and she bit her lip. "Two weeks? I have two weeks until I have to go back to school! Mom…how can I go to school…looking like this!" Mia started to tear up. "Mia it wont be as bad as you are thinking it will be. I promise. People have probably already forgotten." Mia sighed and sat down in front of her dresser. "Yeah and me walking in looking like Shammoo the whale is going to remind them all over again." She said with a sigh. Her mom came over and started to brush Mia's slightly perfectly curly hair. "Mia, come on now, people will notice you, yes, but you still have your friends." Mia turned and looked at her mom. "Like who mom?" There was a pause as her mom turned her head back to be able to brush it again. "Anya, that's who, that poor girl has been calling here forever now, trying desperately to talk to you, wanting to know how you are." Mia blew a stray bang from her eye and her mom touched her shoulder as she pulled Mia's hair back for the ponytail she was about to put it in. When her mom finished up she set the brush back on Mia's dresser, and turned Mia to face her. "Mia, you and your baby are all you need to be worried about, oh, your studies too, and don't forget we go to find out the gender today so find something to wear." She said as she kissed Mia's forehead and stood in the doorway. "Mia, today is a happy day, so try and smile? Oh and breakfast is in the oven, so please try and hurry." She smiled and closed the door. Mia stood up and looked around, clothes were nowhere to be found, and she dreadfully opened her closet, none of her old shirts would cover her now. Except one outfit that she hasn't touched in five months. Mia turned her head to the left bottom half of her closet and pulled the small bag of clothes out into her room. She sat on her bed and opened the bag, her heart fell into the pit of her stomach, as she tried to hold back tears. She bit her lip and dumped the stuff onto the floor, the clothes she wore when she stayed with Lucas and Jane came out all over. She pulled up the pants and shirt Jane got her a while ago, while they were at the mall. Mia slipped out of her pajamas and pulled on the grey sweat pants and her pink blouse. Mia looked at herself in the mirror, and you can clearly see she was a little more than chubby. Mia sighed and slipped on some socks. She hasn't worn her shoes in a while, since her last doctors appointment. She looked at herself again, and the memories came flooding in. She closed her eyes and suddenly a flash of Lucas and her on Jane's bed, Lucas over top of her and she snapped herself out of it. She pulled on her shoes, and went downstairs and grabbed her plate that was on the counter and sat at the table. Her mom smiled at her and touched her cheek. "You look very pretty Mia, where did you get that outfit, I don't believe I have seen that one before.?" Her mom asked taking a bite of the potatoes. "J-Jane bought it for me…" Mia looked town and twirled her fork around the eggs. "I'm sorry baby." She sighed and Mia ate her food and put her plate in the sink. "Ready?" Her mom said grabbing Mia's purse for her. "Yeah, lets go." Mia said grabbing it and putting it over her shoulder. **

**In the doctor's office, it was pretty dead in the waiting room today. When Mia got out, her mom stopped her from going inside, and Mia looked at her mom confused. "What?" Mia asked lifting her sunglasses, her mom smiled. "I have a surprise for you, turn around." She said as Mia turned around she saw Anya standing a few feet from her. Mia was speechless as Anya stood there with a weak smile, until she saw Mia smile, and then she ran up and hugged her. "Oh Mia I've missed you so much! The rest of school had been boring without you, and summer had been so dull!" Anya said holding onto Mia and grinned, and then looked down at Mia's stomach. "May I?" Anya asked with a smile. "Sure." Mia said, Anya smiled and knelt down slightly and touched Mia's belly, and then she felt a small movement, and looked up at Mia. "Oh my god!" Anya said. "That is so amazing! So you find out if it's a boy or girl today!" Anya said. Mia smiled and giggled, then nodded. She forgot how much she missed Anya. "Yeah, I do…that reminds me lets get inside before they forget me." Mia laughed. Her mom was happy to see her smiling and laughing again. When they got into the lobby, the nurse smiled at Mia and handed her mom the clipboard. "Hey Mia! How are you doing today?" She asked. "Pretty good Lisa, thanks!" Mia said as she sat down. "Oh the doctor has been ready for you." Lisa smiled warmly and Mia stood up. "Want me to go with you?" Her mom asked. "No, I want to go alone this time…and tell you guys after…let it be a surprise for a little bit longer." Mia smiled and walked into the back room. Lisa followed Mia and took Mia's weight which Mia made sure to cover her eyes, and then Lisa closed the door and Mia sat on the table, shaking slightly. Finally Dr. Lillian walked in with her pink doctors coat, and ducky stethoscope. Mia smiled as she came in and sat next to Mia with the ultrasound machine. "So you're doing good Mia, no problems or complications?" "No, I'm actually pretty good today." Mia grinned. "That's good Mia I'm glad to hear it." Dr. Lillian turned on the machine and began to rub the scanner over her belly and showed the baby. Dr. Lillian smiled and pointed to the baby. "There it is…" She smiled sweetly. Mia sat up slightly. "There what is?" Mia asked. "Your having a little girl Mia." Mia's heart fluttered as she saw her little girl on the screen. "Ohh!" Mia teared up and looked at the monitor. "I will get you a print out of this, how many would you like?" Dr. Lillian asked. "Oh definitely a few." Mia said as Dr. Lillian saved the picture on the screen and left so Mia could clean herself up and Mia couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the monitor. This visit is so much different from the first visits, now she knows she's carrying a little girl. Deep in her heart she was torn, she didn't want to but she knew she had to…send Lucas a picture of the ultrasound. Mia walked into Dr. Lillian's office and she got the manila envelope and Dr. Lillian scheduled her another appointment for next month, and Mia smiled and hugged her and left to go to the lobby. Anya and her mom stood up together anxiously waiting for Mia. Mia stepped through the doors with a grin on her face. "So Mia, what is it?" Anya asked as Mia came up and gave Anya an ultrisound picture; Anya was wide-eyed and started to tear up. "W-why are you giving me this? It's such a great gift…but why me?" Anya said smiling. "Because you have been there for me since day one." Mia said hugging Anya. "Awe!" Anya said and Mia turned to her mom and gave her a picture too. "So…" Anya pushed. "It's a little girl." Mia squealed out and Anya jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh! She's going to be so cute Mia!" Anya said as she hugged her again. "I know! Now…there is just one more thing I have to do today before I do anything else." Mia said looking at both her mom and Anya. "Well…what would that be?" Anya and her mom asked. "Give one of these to Lucas." Anya's mouth hung open. "Why Mia…He's acting like a real jerk?" Anya said. "I know, but I just want to just because." Mia said as Anya shrugged and sighed. "Alright, let's go then." Anya said as they got into the car and drove down the highway. Then they finally pulled up the road that Mia thought she would never be down again. When her mom stopped the car, her stomach was doing flip flops and her heart was dropping. "Want me to come with you?" Anya asked. "No…I can do this. Thank you though." Mia said getting out of the car, and walking towards the porch. As she rang the doorbell, Jane answered, and Mia looked at the look on her face. Which was surprise, and then Jane looked down at Mia's stomach, and then disgust came on her face. "What do **_**you**_** want?" Jane asked folding her arms across her chest. "Is Lucas home?" Mia asked. "No…he's not." Jane said. "Oh…um okay…" Mia stuttered, Jane went to shut the door. "Jane wait." Jane stopped and looked at Mia. "We were best friends before all of this…I know you still are…somewhere deep down…Jane can't you see this isn't just my fault? Why can't we still be friends?" Mia said looking deep into Jane's eyes. "Mia, the day you crossed the line and slept with my brother and hid it from me, we stopped being friends, and worse off, you got pregnant! You said you guys weren't even close to being there yet…and I trusted you!" Jane said as she sighed. "Okay Jane…can you just please give this to your brother?" Mia handed Jane the envelope with the last ultrasound picture in it to Jane. "And tell him I'm sorry and I wish this could have turned out different, and that it's a little girl…" Mia trailed off. Jane took the envelope and looked at Mia up and down. "A girl huh?" Jane asked. "Yeah." Mia said getting happier, thinking Jane might come around. "Then let's all hope she doesn't turn out to be like **_**you**_**." Jane said slamming the door in Mia's face. Mia blinked a few times, and looked down at her feet. She walked back to the car and got in. "What happened?" Anya asked. "Nothing, I gave her the ultrasound picture and told her it was a girl." "Annnd?" Anya asked. "She didn't care…so can we go?" Mia said as her heart broke in two. **

**They drove off home, and when Lucas came down the stairs not just a few minutes after they left Jane looked at him as she sat on the couch. "Who was that? I heard the door slam?" He asked. "No one, just some stupid telemarketer." Jane said sitting on the envelope. "Oh, alright." Lucas said as he headed back upstairs, and Jane threw the envelope into the fire place. **

**(ALRIGHT GUYS! TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, CHAPTER 5 "**_**What The Hell Jane?**_**)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**What the Hell Jane?"**

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! But here is the next chapter!)**

**A tear fell down Mia's cheek, why couldn't Jane understand…this wasn't just Mia's fault? Lucas was a part of this too! A hand touched Mia's shoulder she turned around, Anya had a sympathetic look on her face, and smiled. "Forget about her Mia, I am sure once Lucas sees the ultrasound of his little girl, he will completely forget about being a jerk!" Anya said hopefully, Mia was however, less hopeful. Mia closed her eyes and squeezed out the tears, and she slammed her hand on the dashboard. She had to take control of this now, Lucas had to hear it from her. She had to talk to him again. "Mia, honey what is it?" Her mother looked at her. "Turn around." "What? Mia…" Her mother sighed. "Just turn around!" Mia shouted closing her eyes again. "Alright honey." Her mother pulled into a driveway and pulled around and drove back towards the Valieri's home. Once her mother stopped the car, she opened the door and walked up to the front door and knocked five times. Jane opened the door, and her eyes glared coldly. "What do you want again…Mia?" She asked with a disgust. Mia shook her head and pushed past Jane and headed up the stairs quickly. "Lucas?…Lucas?" She yelled. "Mia Jones get out of my house!" Jane turned and yelled at Mia. "Lucas!" Mia screamed as she approached his bedroom door. Metal music echoed from the inside, and Mia grabbed the door handle. Jane rushed up the stairs and grabbed her arm and pulled. "Mia, get out of here or I **_**will **_**call the cops." Jane said lowly. "Get off of me Jane!" Mia shouted and used her other hand to bang against his bedroom door. "Lucas!" She yelled again, as Jane started to pull Mia away from the door, his door opened. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Lucas again for the first time in five months. Lucas stood in his doorway, numb…he couldn't feel any part of his body once he saw Mia, once he saw her like **_**that**_**. "…Mia?" He said quietly. "Lucas!" She said happily. "What's going on here?" He asked looking at the scene that was in front of him. "Jane…why are you…pulling her away from me?" Lucas stepped out in the hallway now. "Lucas this has nothing to do with you…just…go back in your room…Mia was just **_**leaving**_**." The venom dripped from Jane's last word that even Lucas could see it. "Really Jane? How does this have **_**nothing**_** to do with me? This has **_**EVERYTHING**_** to do with me!" Lucas exploded, and so suddenly…after five months of holding it back…he couldn't hold it in anymore. Mia and Jane didn't say a word, and Mia pulled her arm free. "I brought you the ultrasound, did you see it?" Mia asked excitedly. "No…no I didn't Mia…Jane…where is it?" Lucas asked holding out his hand. "I…I threw it in the fire." Jane said. Lucas's hand clenched into a fist and his eyes turned cold. "What the hell Jane?" Lucas and Mia both yelled at the same time. "I gave that to him so he could feel like he is still apart of this!" Mia shouted tearing up. Lucas looked at Jane and glared at her, and ground his teeth together. "Jane…just go…leave Mia alone…leave me alone." Lucas said as he pulled Mia into his room. "Of all the things you have ever done, this is the worst!" Lucas yelled and slammed his door. Once inside his tone changed, and he hugged Mia close. "Mia…I shouldn't have been an ass this whole time. I'm sorry I never called, or showed up…" Lucas's hands fell to Mia's belly. His eyes widened, and he looked back up at her, "so…do you know what it is?" he asked. "Mhm…that's why I brought the ultrasound to you…it's a girl." Mia said with a warm smile. Lucas's eyes watered and he smiled happily as he held her tight. "I…I can't believe this! I'm having a little girl!" He said excitedly. Mia's smile faded and she looked down, and stepped away. "Lucas…" Mia said as she pushed some of the pile of clothes he had sitting on his bed onto the floor then sat down. "Lucas…I don't know if this changes anything…you still left me…you are the one that walked away." Mia's voice fell soft along with tears down her cheeks. Lucas sat down next to Mia and grabbed her hands. "Mia…please give me another chance, that is all I am asking for, another chance to make all this right, a chance to bring our families together again. Our family together again…" His voice trailed off as his eyes went from hers to her stomach. "I love you Mia, and I want to be with you…always." Lucas said with a small smile, as he looked back up at her eyes. "What about Johnny, and the guys? What about school, your life?" Mia said raising an eyebrow. "School is a joke to me anyway, and I can still go, and Johnny and the guys…so we will hang out with them together, like we used to-" Mia cut him off. "Lucas I can't be friends with Johnny anymore, he's said some things to me before I left school the very last day that I could never forgive him for…I'm sorry." Mia said rubbing her arm. "Well…umm that is okay…we could just hang out with the others." Lucas said his eyes hopeful. "Eh…I really don't think I could face any of them like this." Mia said motioning to her basketball belly. "Well, I can still hang out with them…just on different occasions than you…see everything works." Lucas had a larger smile on his face. "Are you coming back to school?" Lucas asked. "I haven't decided yet…if I can face everyone…all of my old friends…and enemies like this." Mia said sadly. "Mia…you wont be doing it alone…you will have me." Lucas helped Mia up off of the bed and she looked at him and smiled and shook her head. "You always could see things differently…thank you Lucas." She wrapped her arms around him. He lowered his head and placed his lips onto hers, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She paused, blushed and then kissed him back, letting herself melt into the kiss. Then she remembered her mother and Anya sitting out in the car waiting for her. "I have to go." Mia said as she turned towards his door, he grabbed her arm. "Mia, wait…why?" He asked. "My mom and Anya are waiting for me in the car." Mia said as she turned the doorknob. "My mom can drive you home later…c'mon, please?" He smiled. Mia thought to herself, that this would be a good way for her and Lucas to reconnect. So she dialed Anya's number, and waited. "Hello?" Anya answered. "Hey, Anya, I'm sorry but could you have my mom leave…I am staying here with Lucas for a little while, his mom will drive me home later." Mia said pacing back and forth. "Alright Mia…if you think this is a good idea." Anya said as she said goodbye and hung up the phone. Mia put the phone in her pocket as she walked back over to Lucas and put her arms around him. His strong, warm, and protective arms wrapped around her. She missed this so badly…she never wanted to let go. Suddenly it started to rain, she could hear it tap against his bedroom window. She opened her eyes and stared out the window, still holding onto Lucas…and a flashback of that day…the day he left her in the rain came flooding into her memory. She backed away slightly. "Lucas…tell me why…you left me that day…in the rain…" Mia said and Lucas winced at the memory he too shared. He sat down with her on his bed and began to explain his emotions that flooded through his body that day. **

**(SO THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER. REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTERS TO COME!)**


End file.
